Nothing Personal
by Gnellaa
Summary: Ryan can't stop drinking and Brendon is tired of it. Plus, all the pressure for their new record and them sounding so different, he thinks two different bands is the solution to all this.


**DISCLAIMER:** This is just my mind being weird and thinking that maybe the Panic split wasn't just because of musical differences. Drunk Ryan has never been seen in public, so let's say I made that up.  
These are real people, therefore, I don't own them.

Brendon sigh tapping his fingers on the table impatiently. He looked through the window; it was raining.  
Looking back at Spencer, he sighed again after seeing his bored expression and checked his clock.

"That's it," he said standing up, "I'm done here."

"Wait, Brendon!" Spencer got up too and took him from his wrist, "Let's wait a little more," he begged.

He rolled his eyes, "We have waited for twenty minutes, and nothing!"

"If Jon says it's important, then, it must be," Spencer replied, "I'm staying here, leave if you want to," and sat again. He crossed his arms and frowned, waiting for his friend to say something.

Brendon sighed at the younger man's words, "Fuck you," he joked and went to his kitchen.

His apartament was pretty big, but messy. He was staying there alone until he move to LA again. Spencer was always telling him he needed to clean up the place if he really wanted to move, but Urie didn't care.

Jon had call Spencer saying he needed to talk about something important with him and Brendon.  
It was their first time talking in months.

"Want some water?" Brendon offered, but Spencer didn't answer, "It's free!" he said again, playing.

A sudden knock on the door distracted the 21-year-old's mind. "That's Jon," he said.

Brendon went with a glass of water on hand. "Finally," he said opening the door.

"His fault," Jon managed to say, panting. Ryan was leaning against him, almost asleep. He was a total mess.

Brendon dropped his glass to the floor and let out a soft gasp, "What the hell," he whispered, while Spencer ran to help the guy out.

"That didn't help," Jon talked about the glass.

Brendon was immobile, eyes wide open, standing next to the three other guys. What happened to Ryan? Has someone beat him up? But, why would someone do that, anyways? Was he just sleeping? Or was he sick? He could even be dead right now!

His mind came to earth again, "What's that smell?" he complained. Jon and Spencer had already moved Ryan to the sofa, but Brendon was still next to the door.

Smith looked at him, worried.

Brendon realized, then. "He was drinking, wasn't he?"

Jon sighed.

"Wasn't he!?" he said again.

"I found him on this bar next to my house," Jon started, "His head laying on the table, bottle in hand..."

Brendon went mad. He couldn't stand seeing his best friend like that. It wasn't the first time, but probably the worst. "What the fuck is wrong with you," he whispered, "Uh? Tell me, Ross," he said again, louder. Without being able to handle it anymore, he took Ryan from his shirt, lifting and shaking the guy, "TELL ME!" At his point, Ryan was awake already, but still drunk.

"Brendon, calm down," Spencer said slowly.

"How could you do this to yourself!?" Brendon continued, "You know this is wrong!"

"Shhhhut uuuuup" Ryan said, shaky voice.

"I'm not!" he yelled lifting him even more.

"You better..."

"Make me," he smirked.

"You wish," Ryan smirked back.

Brendon frowned, "This killed your father, idiot!"

Ryan opened his eyes, and Urie let him go.

Once in the sofa, he frowned like a little child, "You didn't know my father," he said, "Shut up."

"But I do know what happened to him," he answered, "And it could happen to you too if you continue with this."

"Shut up!"

He sighed again.

--------------

"Are you sure about this, Bren?" Spencer asked seeing his friend walking impatiently around his apartament, "You are leaving him in such a moment...and I thought you wanted to help him."

Brendon stopped, "Yes, I'm sure. I can't stand all his shit anymore, I'm tired of him getting drunk and ignoring everything I say. It's his probelm now. His and Jon's."

"But..."

"Plus, we all know they have been working on music together. Totally different from ours. We don't want the same thing, not anymore."

Jon and Ryan arrived in that moment. Brendon opened the door and let them inside the place.

"So, what's up?" Ryan stared, looking nervous.

Brendon looked at Spencer, and then at Jon. "Well, Jon and I have talked about this before, and, after talking with Spencer, we decided and maybe it's better for us all."

"Uhm, what are we talking about, again?" He asked confused.

"Two different bands," Brendon cleared his throat.

Ryan stared at him with a blank expression. "You mean...breaking up?"

"Our music is completely different from yours, Ry. I don't think the new record will work if we continue together."

"So...no Panic anymore?" Ryan asked, trying not to sound very disappointed. He knew it was coming. He had heard Spencer's music, and he gotta admit it, it was so different.

"Actually..."

"They are staying on Panic, Ryan," Jon interrupted, "We are leaving."

"Oh," Ryan sighed, "I see..."

"Look, Ry," Brendon started.

"No," He replied, "It's fine, just-- If it's actually for something more personal, Brendon, I'll be very disappointed of you."

"No! It's nothing personal..."

Ryan looked at Spencer who was staring at Bren with a "I can't believe you just said that" face. He went and let his hand out, "Good luck, then."

Spencer turned at him, looking confused, "Same," He felt the pain. Ryan was his best friend since they were only five, it was weird to treat him like that.

"Luck," he repeated to Brendon, and went out of the apartament, Jon following him.

--------------

Panic at the Disco split on July 6th, 2009 due to musical differences.  
Brendon Urie and Spencer Smith stayed in, now, Panic! at the Disco. They've got a demo called "Oh Glory". Their single "New Perspective" will be on the Jennifer's Body movie soundtrack.  
Ryan Ross and Jon Walker are now The Young Veins, with their newest single "Change".

___________________________

Kinda short and maybe confusing.

Leave a comment if you liked it! If you didn't, comment anyways! (;


End file.
